


Spooky Scary Spiders Crawling Up My Spine

by LittleMissListless



Series: I Wouldn't Mind [2]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/F, Halloween, Madeline hates spiders, Magic Halloween FTW, Someone dun screwed up, Spiders, Tumblr Prompt, at Brooklyn House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissListless/pseuds/LittleMissListless
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt #535 “I am five minutes away from saying fuck it and setting it on fire.” From http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/page/3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt #535 “I am five minutes away from saying fuck it and setting it on fire.” From http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/page/3

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Please tell me this is some elaborate glamour or something."

"For your sake, I wish it was."

Madeline stood in the doorway, eyes wide with horror at the sight of her room. And for good reason. The entire floor to ceiling was covered in large, black, very much alive spiders. Well, 'covered' as in there were so many of the arachnids that they were practically crawling over each other every time they moved. Cleo, the Brazilian bookworm, peeked over her brunette friend's shoulder to see the ridiculous state of the living space. Her brilliant mind was already processing the situation.

This was not a natural phenomenon. Every room in Brooklyn House was warded against bugs and other pests, so this was done by a magician already on the premises. It was far from April Fool's Day, but that didn't mean much, as with over twenty magical kids sharing Brooklyn House you were bound to have a couple tricksters in the bunch. The choice of using spiders could tie into the most recent upcoming holiday, Halloween. Or it could be a cruel prankster's choice to play on Madeline's arachnophobia. Among the trainees it was common knowledge that Madeline avoided spiders like the plague.

Speaking of which, said combat magician yelped as the spiders began moving towards the open door. She skipped backwards, knocking into Cleo by accident and slamming the door shut at the same time.

"Okay. My whole damn room is covered in spiders. Time to call Zia and burn the house down," Madeline said as she scooted away from her bedroom door.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme to you?" Cleo asked. "I mean, we can just... what's the word... exterminate? them ourselves without destroying the whole mansion. We are both perfectly capable."

In reply Madeline shook her head violently, her boyish hair whipping around in response to the head movement. "Uh-uh. Nope. No way in hell am I gonna go near those things. Not with their eight eyes seeing me in eight different ways and eight legs to climb up my leg like I'm a fucking tree."

"Madeline, they're not going to kill you. Doubtless the person who did this is diabolical, but at least they had the decency to summon spiders that are harmless."

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE POISONOUS OR NOT I STILL DON'T WANT THE CREEPY DEMONS NEAR ME!!!!"

Cleo raised her hands in a placating gesture, gently placing them on her friend's shoulders. "Stop yelling, please. I get it, you are scared of spiders."

"Damn right I am!!"

"But you do not have to scream loud enough to raise the high heavens. We'll get Julia to help us make a potion that will kill the spiders in a more efficient way than burning your room to ashes. Alright?"

Madeline paused for a moment, eyes averted to the ground. She looked up, ready to respond when she felt a tickling on the skin of her leg under her sweatpants. Absentmindedly she lifted the pant leg to attend to the itch, only to look down and scream. One of the spiders had managed to wedge itself into the crack under the door and was climbing up her leg. Jumping backwards and shouting gibberish, Madeline kicked wildly to dislodge the horrible thing, finally succeeding as it fell to the floor and scuttled away. She fell against Cleo, shaking.

Smiling faintly in amusement, Cleo hugged her shivering friend. "The hell are you smiling about? That sneaky bitch was climbing my leg!" Madeline hissed.

"Nothing," the black-haired girl responded. "Except you look really funny when you're freaking out."

Madeline didn't respond, staring at the spiders trying to follow the first one's lead and wriggle under the door.

"I am five seconds away from saying fuck it and setting it on fire myself."

Laughing, Cleo tugged Madeline away from the door to find Julia.


End file.
